Love is War
by Nellee
Summary: It was desperate, clumsy, and all over the place. Neither cared, because all that pent up anger towards one another was turning into passion. All those days of looking at the other lazily and with lustful eyes, hoping that they could close to one another, had brought them to this - the brink of their whole existence. / "What are we doing Peter?" "Love is war, Lorraina." [AU/OOC]


**LOVE IS WAR**

_AU ONE-SHOT FOR LOOSE THREADS (also OOC). It follows the timeline of LT, and but is kind of an AU of an AU. A tiny bit of it is mentioned at the end of chapter 6 (the bit where Peter always does something wrong, not the rest) but this __can stand by itself as a simple Pan/OC one-shot. __Hope you enjoy this, chapter 9 of LT within the next few days._

_Music: Love is War - Hillsong UNITED (was so inspired by the song that it motivated me to write this!)_

**_Gifted to the lovely readers and followers of Loose Threads (and anyone else who enjoys this!)_**

* * *

"Peter!" Her voice sliced through the air like a knife. Her screech alerted him that he had done _another _thing wrong.

He sighed and fell backwards, collapsing on the pile of sheets on the bed. He ran his hand through his tousled hair, combing his fingers through each strand, massaging his scalp as he awaited her stormy arrival. He had nothing but time on his hands and he was definitely keen to see what the next instalment in her series of complaints was. Every single day of the week, every week since he had been there, she had always -_always_- found something to yell at him for. Whether it was from leaving clothes on the floor to not picking up more toilet paper. She did so repeatedly, without fail.

He laid still, and did so relatively well, mustering up his best efforts to stop himself from fidgeting with his fingers. It worked.

To some extent,

For some time.

Out of boredom, he hauled himself off the bed and decided to inspect and rummage through Lorrie's belongings. It had always intrigued him, how she did not possess any personal artefacts, and did her best to avoid questions about her family, both directly and indirectly. His fingers trailed along the chipped edges of her bedside table to the frayed rims of her bath robe, pausing slightly to trace her name embroided delicately in the top right corner. He let out a small smile and whispered her name, feeling the way it sent a small rush of adrenaline coursing through his body.

By the time Lorrie rushed out the bathroom with nothing but a furious scowl on her face and a towel wrapped around her body, he had already done his round of foraging through her side of the room. He was now poised on his bed, grinning at her with a wide smile that even Lorrie narrowed her eyes at. Lorrie ran her eyes over her bed and her personal possessions scattered on her desk, then turned to find Peter's eyes sparkling with mischief. She continued to squint at him, hoping that doing so, she would squeeze out what he was trying to hide.

Noting that he would probably not spill, she ignored his odd behaviour and spoke what she was fuming about in the other room.

"Why is there _always _no hot water left?"

"It is not **always**."

Overlooking his snark response, she huffed a piece of hair from her face, rolling her eyes and muttered. "Sure it isn't."

Disregarding her last remark, he eyed her, letting the sight of her half naked body sink into his memory, "Didn't expect to see you under these-" He bit forcefully onto his bottom lip, suppressing a groan, "circumstances again." He swallowed hard as he felt his throat tighten and the flow of air began to restrict in his lungs.

"Oh shut up, Peter." She muttered in his direction, then to herself, "Where are my clothes?"

Regaining his composure, he spoke the following with the most mischievous glint in his eye, "Personally, I think you don't need clothes. You look great, just like that."

She threw him a malicious glare, threatening to strangle him with her bare hands if he didn't close his mouth. He simply laughed in reply and returned to watching her in silence.

He watched her with intensity as she snapped her head back to her side of the room, her palms fisting into her towel as she desperately clung it closer to her exposed body. He scanned his eyes, leaving an invisible trail of fingerprints as he imagined how good her hot skin would feel under his desperate fingers. He crossed his legs painfully, slamming his eyes closed as his breathing rate began to accelerate. The awful sound of denim rubbing together was nasty to the ears, but the unpleasant feeling between his legs was even more unbearable.

She suddenly stopped thrashing about in her drawers and slinging garments across the room, her arms immobilised by her sides, her hair falling swiftly to cover the side of her face and she turned slowly, rotating her feet in a clockwise direction until she was looking him dead in the eye. She crossed her arms across her chest and eyed him skeptically.

"What's wrong with you?"

His eyes snapped open, "What ever do you mean?"

"You're acting all weird." She commented on his state of being. "You're being strangely quiet and it's starting to unnerve me."

He grinned and chuckled, releasing a silent sigh of relief, "Just watching you is all."

Her eyes widened and her eyebrows began to raise questioningly. "Watching me?" She repeated.

He chortled. "Yes indeed. What else is there to do at this time of day in a place as boring as this? Since you're the only remotely interesting person around, inevitably, it was going to happen."

"I _really_ doubt that's true Peter." She snorted, nodding sarcastically, pretending to agree with his remark.

He stared at her like she was being incredulous, like she was out of her mind, "Actually it's quite the contrary, Lorrie. You are, by far, way more entertaining."

Shocked that he was being honest, she fumbled a little with her response, "Well. I'm glad that my distress is amusing to you."

.

.

"**But seriously, where the hell are my clothes?**"

.

.

.

.

.

Lorrie was now a few feet away with her back turned to him, pulling on one of Peter's t-shirts, after satisfyingly won the first argument about where her clothes where. He agreed, that if she would quit yelling for a second, he would help her find her clothes. Truthfully, Peter knew where they were, but it was just so much more enjoyable seeing Lorrie squirm and, basically throw a temper tantrum like a little child. It was entertaining to see her so wound up all the time but she really needed to learn to let loose once in a while. And that was what he was readying himself to do when he was abruptly taken aback by Lorrie clicking her tongue impatiently, waiting for him.

"Well?" She mouthed.

"Well what?" He remarked quickly.

"Wasn't the agreement that you would help me now?" She prodded, leaning closer slightly, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes." Was all he managed to squeeze out.

Pleased, she straightened her back, and stood up again, clapping her hands satisfyingly. "Now that wasn't that hard, right?"

It was a rhetorical question. She did that often, so progressively Peter had learnt to keep his mouth closed at times like these.

His shirt was being worn as a dress but it barely managed to cover the bottom half of her body, though Lorrie did not really mind - _and neither did Peter_. She strutted around the room, comfortable in her own skin, as if there wasn't a boy with _teenage problems _in the room. Peter didn't think she knew the full extent of the effect she was having on him. Her long legs were left fully exposed and bare, and at the mercy of Peter's prying mind. No matter how hard he tried to tear his wandering mind away, it always came jostling back to him, the way he wanted to grab her by the waist, push her onto the bed and kiss her senseless.

This, he barely kept in control.

"Are you going to help me?" She narrowed her gaze, "Or are you just going to keep staring at me with your mouth ajar?"

She snickered quietly when he obeyed her command without any snappy remarks.

"Yes." He drew out the last letter and snapped it off at the end with a pop of his mouth. "And no."

He moved to stand up, but she pushed him back down with a tap of my index finger. She ran a teasing hand down the side of his face, letting it come to a halt at his lips. She bit down on her own, and eyed him, in that brief moment, Peter could've sworn there was lust in those beautiful eyes of hers. "As amusing as this whole charade, or whatever game you like to call this. I would really appreciate it if you would help me find my clothes."

"What if I like you more like this?" He teased, earning a playful grin from Lorrie.

She moved closer to him, her small feet padding across the floor, until she was close enough to kiss Peter's chin. She took a hefty intake of his fresh smell, panting a little as a smirk grew on his face. Not liking the height she stood at, she pushed herself onto her tippy-toes and looked him forcefully in the eye, staring deep into his soul, "Why don't you do something about it?"

She was challenging him, and a spirited laugh was heard in the room, "Is that an invitation?"

Lorrie scowled, unamused that her different approach had not worked. His smug look still plastered his face; he was smiling, probably ecstatic over her failure. "No." She grumbled.

He inched closer, until her lips were just grazing his, and she looked down, slowly sinking her teeth into her plump bottom lip as she suppressed a moan. She flickered her sight back to his eyes, which were staring at her urgently. He leant down and she did not miss the slight pause in his movement when their lips pressed together for a tiny millisecond, before he moved them over to her left ear. As he whispered her name huskily in her ear, her whole body shook and shuddered under the sound of his voice.

"Are you sure?"

His face had moved back to the front and she fought hard to keep her eyes fixed on his. But all gave way, when he placed a small hand on her cheek, and she melted into his palms.

"No."

That was all he needed to hear to confirm his previous assumption; she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He smiled at her once more before pressing his hot lips firmly to hers. She reacted fiercely, pushing herself closer to him as their kiss deepened. He clutched onto her waist, letting his fingers trail her brown hair but simultaneously keeping her securely locked in place. Her arms found its way around his neck and she was pulling, tugging, running rough fingers through Peter's hair as the kiss thrived under the heat, and grew more impatient, but passionate, more intense and uncontrollable but the same lining of desire and lust was still there.

He pulled her into his chest, as she jumped into his arms, fastening her legs around his waist. She moaned his name, and he sighed breathlessly, letting her know he was not complaining about their current connection.

However, when he fiddled with the hem of the dress, Lorrie immediately responded by clasping her legs tight. He took out a hand from underneath her, and ran his fingers down the side of her face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears, "It's alright Lorrie."

She gave him a hesitant nod, and he grinned at her, thrusting his lips back onto hers. It was more needy than the first; they no longer had any control of any emotions that poured into the kiss. It was overwhelming the both of them, but also not enough. They pushed and pulled together; Peter's grip on her thighs stiffening while Lorrie's legs began to waver as she tried to tighten them around his waist.

It was desperate, clumsy, and all over the place. Neither cared, because all that pent up anger towards one another was turning into passion. All those days of looking at the other lazily and with lustful eyes, hoping that they could close to one another, had brought them to this - the brink of their whole existence. It was fulfilling to say the least, for both of them.

And as they broke apart, Lorrie whispered, "What are we doing Peter?"

He stroked her hair and whispered, "Love is war, Lorraina."

* * *

_I did not intend for the last part to happen, but hey! weird things can be good right? I sort of liked how it ended up anyway. In Loose Threads (I don't know whether I made it clear enough or not, but) Peter is sort of attracted to Lorrie and he has these desires, wink wink nudge nudge, although it is not acted upon. So, here it is, all in here! I just love how Peter calls her Lorraina when he's being serious but I made it that way so, um. But still!_

_This is most definitely AU or OOC of Loose Threads but it makes sense in a way._

_Hope you liked this and I will see you in chapter 9 of LT._

_L xx_


End file.
